Itch
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: God, she had missed him so damn much. GrahamField (Warning: Rated M for mild sexual situations.)


**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. I wrote this for science, I swear.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Itch**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

* * *

The ache of longing to be with him seeped through the very marrow of her bones. It was a chill wind trapped in the chambers of her heart, and the loss only became much more apparent when night fell upon Blackwell Academy. As the allotted time for his return drew nearer, time seemed to slow to such a leisurely pace that seemed far too cruel. She never knew that missing someone could take over could weaken then cells in her body and fill her will a sense of loss. Especially when the time apart wasn't actually that long; it was only two weeks taken for spring break.

The snow had finally melted, and she could retire her worn out boots until the next snow fall. Life and color sprouted around Arcadia Bay in place of the icy slush and the air breathed warm winds, spreading the floral scents of fresh grass. Sometimes, the sun would hide away in the clouds while they cried, soaking the earth and leaving a earthy scent to fill the streets. Even nighttime became warm and comforting compared to before.

Sitting at her desk with her head in her arms, Max let out a heavy sigh. It was almost 10:00, and she was left in her dorm room with nothing but her thoughts.

Max had come back three days before school was to start again, and she remained in her dorm along with a few other classmates that chose to come back or stay behind. But, he wasn't back yet. Max had gone home for a few days to spend time with her parents, and then she spent the rest of the time with either Chloe or Kate. Being able to relax with them, not having to worry about homework or having to stress about reality, made Max content and provided her with a great distraction.

She didn't even have to worry about her powers over the break; it seemed that Chloe finally understood that her rewind wasn't a toy, and they weren't put in situations where they needed to use it. After the storm was prevented and the mystery behind Rachel Amber was solved, things eventually calmed down after the press ate up the story of Mark Jefferson and the dark room. That wasn't something Max liked to think about, though.

Over the break, between spending time with her parents and her friends, she and him spoke on the phone and sent texts. There was only so much those things did, and they weren't nearly as satisfying as talking to him in person. In person, she could see him smile, she could feel his touch, smell his light cologne, hear his laugh so clearly...

Warren had taken a trip to Wisconsin with his parents to visit distant relatives, and he said that he wasn't planning on coming back until the night before school started up again. Before he left they only had one day to spend together and say goodbye. He left the next morning, as did Max. To make communication easier, they even set up their own skype accounts, but even that wasn't the same. The picture was never clear, the sound was always screwing up, and she couldn't reach out and touch him. Though, they did have one of those dramatic moments where they put their hands up to the screen as if they could touch one another, then immediately burst into small fits of laughter afterwards at their silly actions.

She missed him so damn much, and it was becoming increasingly painful- especially now with her being back at Blackwell without him. She had gotten so used to sneaking up to his dorm during the winter time to watch movies and be together that when it was all taken away, she realized how anxious she was for him to come back so that she could feel his lips pressed firmly against hers and his fingers trailing down her arms and back. She wanted to hear and feel his whispers, and be enveloped by his heat.

She still shivered when she thought back to that particularly cold night that left her walking through the snow and heading to the dorms where she snuck up to his room. They had a Twin Peaks marathon planned, but they barely made it past the first episode. Max had been thinking about all their time together, and about that first date at the drive-in where they shared their first kiss in the front seat of his car. They had been cuddled up under his heavy blanket, and they were so close. How could her thoughts not wonder south? She took a chance, and they ended up a mess of tangled limbs and sloppy lips. It had been strange, awkward, but a wonderful experience, nonetheless.

Even thinking back on it now made Max shift in her seat as heat began to spread through her thighs. Thinking about their first time together led her thoughts to the several times after that, each time a little better than the last. She thought of his hands grasping her as his lips worked along her neck and shoulder. They had become so comfortable with each other, not feeling the need to hide their moans and becoming more expressive in what they wanted. When Max wanted to feel his tongue in certain places, then all she had to do was ask. And, oh god, he was getting good at that. Who says practice doesn't make perfect?

Sitting back in her chair, she stretched her arms high above her head, releasing a small moan as she stretched herself out. A light throb was forming between her legs. A passing thought of practicing without Warren occurred to her, but it wasn't nearly as fun as practicing with Warren was. Besides, she told herself that she was going to hold off until Warren came back, a promise that she almost broke several times. They had brought up the idea of phone sex over a skype call, but they both were too awkward and embarrassed about it to ever make it work. That also meant that sexting was out of question.

She didn't think that she would get that sexually frustrated being away from Warren. After all, she had spent the previous eighteen years without him and any real sexual urges, but that all went out of the window when she took a chance that one winter night. She also didn't think it was obvious that she was frustrated, but she underestimated the power of her and Chloe's friendship.

That's why Chloe bought her a vibrator. Oh yes, a _honey bunny vibrator_ to be exact. It still sat in its packaging in her nightstand drawer, completely untouched. She had been too embarrassed to even speak when Chloe proudly whipped it out of a plastic back and tossed it at her. She thanked whatever God was out there that Kate wasn't with her when it happened, or that David didn't burst in at the time.

It didn't help when Chloe apologized for the bunny theme, saying that they didn't have any ape themed toys.

Max felt her face heating up as she rubbed at her eyes, her vision blurring before correcting itself. She still couldn't believe Chloe, and she wished that she'd just let the ape thing go.

Her phone buzzed, breaking Max of her thoughts. Hope fluttered in her heart as she snatched the phone from her desk, and all thoughts of embarrassment flew through the window when Warren's name was displayed.

 _Hey, what's that super cheesy John Cusack movie?_  
 _The one where he's trying to get the girl?_  
 **sent 10:23 PM**

An involuntary smile spread across her lips as she quickly answered him.

 _You're gonna have to be much more specific than that._  
 **sent 10:24 PM**

She watched the phone, patiently waiting. It vibrated.

 _Y'know, the one where he's a loser and she's super smart?_  
 **sent 10:26 PM**

Max scoffed.

 _Again, more specific._  
 **sent 10:27 PM**

Warren didn't immediately text back, and she was left staring at the device on her desk with anticipation. As dumb as it sounded, she still got giddy whenever he texted her. When she first gave him her number before they were dating, she was indifferent to him blowing up her phone "for science," but now she found herself blowing up his phone just as much.

When it did finally vibrate, she was greeted with a surprising message.

 _Just look out your window._  
 **sent 10:36 PM**

What?

A shock shot straight through her system, and she quickly stood and hurried to her window, nearly knocking Lisa over. Pulling the blinds up and cupping her hands, she peered out through the window. S spotted a familiar figure standing and staring down at his phone. Her heart began to pound, and shaking fingers struggled to get the window open. Pushing Lisa aside to get closer, she stuck her head out, beaming down at him and whispering loudly, "Warren!" What was he doing here? He wasn't suppose to be back yet!

He looked up at her, and she could see that he had a similar grin on his own face. He stretched his arm out, holding his phone up while pointing at it with his other hand. Max fumbled with her phone before pulling up his last message.

 _Pretend that my phone is a boombox and playing some cheesy 80's love song.  
Am I cool looking yet?_  
 **sent 10:39 PM**

Her free hand covered her mouth, and she shakes her head in disbelief. The happiness is infectious, starting as a tingle in her fingers and toes, so warm and comforting as it spreads through her veins and into her heart. Her thumbs moved rapidly over the keys of her phone, sending him her final text.

 _Get up here NOW_  
 **sent 10:43 PM**

When she stuck herself out the window again, she could see he was doing his best John Cusack impression as he held up his phone. There was no actual music, and she thought that was for the best, considering it was nighttime and she didn't want him to get caught. Well, even if he did get caught, Max could put her powers to use, rewind and warn him. Warren brought his phone down, reading her message and giving her a big thumbs up, rushing towards the entrance and disappearing from her sight.

She jumped back, slamming the window shut and checking herself in the mirror. She was in her nighttime apparel, consisting of a T-shirt and shorts. She didn't have any make up on, but that was fine. Warren had seen her at her worst, and she didn't feel the need to be dolled up around him all the time. Smoothing out her shirt and her hair, she began pacing around the room. Her gut was being tickled by the butterflies that fluttered within it, and excitement was causing the hairs on her arms to rise.

Her patience running critically low, she pulled her door open, peaking out. None of the other girls were around, so she stepped out. She kept her gaze focused on the doors down the hall until they were slowly pushed open. Warren slipped in, making sure the door shut silently.

Max's legs shook with anticipation, and she found herself jogging over to him. He spotted her, hurrying as well. They met in a rough hug, chests slamming together and arms wrapping tightly. Her toothy grin was permanent as she inhaled the familiar scent of him. Her feet rose from the ground as his arms lifted her up, her toes curling with glee. He set her back down with his hands wrapped firmly around her slim waist, and pulled away long enough to lean in and plant his lips firmly on hers. With her lips she feel his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between a grinning and kissing. When he kissed her, a fire was set within her brain, the heat spreading through her and warming her flesh.

They pulled away, their departure echoing through the silent hall. Their eyes met when he rested his forehead against hers, his smile becoming contagious. Her cheeks were beginning to strain from how much she was smiling.

"Hey," she whispered, running her fingers down his neck.

He pecked her cheek, murmuring, "Hey."

"Why didn't you-" his finger cut her off, and he motioned back towards her door. They were in the middle of the girls' dorm, and anyone could come in, even at this hour of the night.

She nodded, reaching for his hands and pulling him towards her room. When they were both safely inside, Warren made sure the door was shut quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back early?" Max asked, grasping his shirt and pulling herself to him. Warren leaned back against the door, smirking down at her with a playful glint in his dark eyes.

"Oh, and ruin my totally original move of showing up at your window? Psh," he chuckled.

"Oh yes, you're so cool-" Max planted a light kiss on his chin, "-you nerd."

Warren mocked hurt, placing his hand over his chest. "Madam! How you wound me!" He cupped her face, bringing her in for another kiss, this one much lighter than before. "How was your spring break?" he asked when they pulled apart. Max licked her lips, savoring the taste of his lips. If she were to be perfectly honest, she wasn't sure if talking about the break was the top priority now that he was here in front of her. In fact, the only word she wanted to leave his lips right now was her name moaned out in desperation.

Running her hands along his covered chest, she replied, "As to be expected. Well, aside from the frustrated part."

Warren quirked a brow curiously, but knowingly as well. "Is that so?" A slow smile spread as he pressed his mouth to her cheek, leaving a trail of kisses down to her jaw. "Tell me what has you so frustrated, and perhaps Dr Warren Graham can help you," he nipped at her ear lobe, "but I can't prescribe any meds."

Max inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "Well, you see doctor, I've had this _itch_ for the past two weeks that I just can't seem to-" her breath hitched when he kissed her sensitive pulse point. He knew that once he kissed her neck that she would begin to crumble."-u-uh, get rid of."

Warren hummed, sucking on her skin lightly. "An itch, you say?" His fingers found the bottom of her shirt, slipping under and caressing the soft skin of her lower back. He pulled her close to him, and Max was practically pinning against her door with her body. His heat washed over her, and all previous thoughts were beginning to fade. As he kissed her neck a wave of pure pleasure vibrated through her entire body. His cologne was intoxicating, making her somewhat dizzy. God, she had missed him so damn much.

"Well, Miss Caulfield," Warren's voice was low, rough against his skin. She head her breath, trying to hear his words over her drumming heart. "I think I have the cure for your frustration. Would you like me to give it to you?" His tone was provocative and dripped with ardent desire, and his moist breath against her neck caused his skin to flush. She tried to let the breath she was holding in out slowly, but was stopped when he pulled back and sucked her bottom lip in between his own lips.

Her rubbed her fingers up his chest before running them along his neck. They eventually tangled themselves in Warren's unruly hair as their wet kisses continued. The light throbbing she felt between her legs not even an hour ago was nothing compared to what she felt down. She could feel the heat pooling in her tightening stomach, and the throbbing was just as rapid as her heart.

Her shirt was thrown off and his mouth was devouring the freckled skin of her shoulders and collar bone. She tugged up his shirt, and he complied in pulling it off before returning to her shoulder. Now it was skin on skin, and nothing awoke her nerves like feeling his stomach pressed tightly against hers. Max pressed him harder against the door while attempting to wrap a leg around his hips. She needed to be closer to him. She aligned herself with him, rolling her hips against his, feeling his throbbing against her own. She shuddered at the twinges of heated pleasure that shot through her core and the throaty moan vibrating in Warren's throat. His hands gripped her rear, grinding her harder against him.

Her breath was becoming mere puffs of hot air against his flesh. She could feel her lower back and the valley between her breasts becoming moist with sweat. Warren had pushed her bra straps down her shoulders, and now he was unhooking the back. He had gotten quite good at that over the time they had been together. She was freed of the cotton bra, and now it was full skin contact. The hardness of her nubs brushed against his chest as he pulled her in for another kiss, their tongues caressing one another. His hand brushed her stomach, going lower. He slips past her shorts, but staying atop of her panties.

Warren's finger tips had to be elective, for wherever they touched her, her skin tingled in a frenzy of static. He rubbed her through her moist cotton panties, the friction causing spasms in her thighs and a moan to build in her throat. His tongue traces her lips before trailing down her chin and down her neck. His name slips off her tongue quietly, desperate and scolding.

Warren pushed off the door, almost knocking Max back. She held onto him as he shoved her shorts down her thighs, and she helped kick them off. She rubbed her palm against the restrained bulge in his jeans, emitting a groan from him. When he glanced up at her, his eyes became even darker and pools of desire swirled within them. Lips collided, and his zipper was pulled down. The jeans was kicked aside.

Soon, her back was pressed against the comfortable mattress and he was hovering over her. His mouth left kisses along her heaving breasts, his hands rubbing along her sides and down her outer thighs. He placed himself between said legs as his tongue circled her navel. Max's head fell back against her pillow, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth parted with quick breaths. His hair brushed against her thigh, and the fabric of her panties was being dragged down agonizingly slow.

She silently gasped, arching her hips up against his mouth. He always started off slow, teasing strides and flicks before sucking on all over her sensitive areas. Just when the heat began to build and the pleasure become too much, he pulled away and wiped his chin. This time when they kissed, she could taste herself on his tongue.

She palmed the bulge in his boxers, but his grip on her wrist stopped her. He reached over to her nightstand, pulling the drawer open and digging out the condoms he knew she kept there. Luckily, in his lust-filled state, he didn't even seem to notice the packaged vibrator, and Max was relieved; not that she wasn't open to toys in the bedroom, she just didn't want Warren finding out that she had one at this particular moment in time.

While Warren tore the condom package open, Max had already yanked down his boxers.

She was filled completely. His groans against her neck and their rhythm brought as desired content feeling over her. Her stomach was continually tightening, her muscles tightening around him and increasing the pleasure for the both of them. Rocking together, moaning each others names, feeling his heated, moist flesh under her fingertips, and becoming drunk off of him was something that she was deprived of for the past two weeks. She was so glad that she had held out for this moment, because holy shit, this pleasure was going to bury and kill her.

God, she had missed him so damn much.

* * *

"Geez..."

"What?"

"Everyone is sleeping with each other! And, because everyone is sleeping with each other, everyone is pretty much cheating, as well!"

"Not Andy."

"Yeah, but I still don't trust Andy."

"What!? How can you not trust Andy?"

"I think he's the one who killed Laura."

"Are you serious? Look at him! He's precious!"

"That's what he wants you to think."

"I can't believe you're saying this. How dare you talk down on my previous cinnamon roll! I have half a mind to bite you!"

"Ooooh, I'm so scared!"

With legs tangled under the heavy blanket, Max and Warren cuddled up with their sights set on the screen of Max's laptop. Twin Peaks was playing, and they had just barely started episode five. After basking in the afterglow of their heated reunion, heartbeats slowed and a wave of satisfaction settled over them. They hadn't even bothered putting on any clothes, instead using Max's blanket to cover themselves.

Warren kept his arm wrapped around Max's shoulder, his cheek resting against the top of her head while Max rested against his side and chest. It was comfortable, and Max was just happy that he was really here.

As the scene played out on the laptop screen, Warren mocked a frown as he stared down at her. "Andy didn't kill Laura."

"Spoiler alert." Max teased, causing Warren to lean down and lightly bite her shoulder. "Ah!" Max squirmed away, only to be pulled back and held tightly.

"Seriously! Andy is too precious for this world and I will tolerate no more hate of him!"

"I never said I hated him, you goober," Max laughed. "I just think he's the killer."

"Ugh,"

"He just wants you to think he's innocent!" Max pinched him. "That way you'll never suspect he's the true killer! They're going to place the blame on, like, Leo or something, then BAM! Andy's there destroying hard evidence and covering his tracks! It was all a facade!"

"You're ridiculous."

"Am I, though?" Max smirked, lightly pinch Warren's cheek.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Warren swatted her hand away. Max's laughter died down as she continued to study his face. His hair was a mess and his eyes seemed a little tired, but he had that same glow about him that she was sure that she had as well. He caught her staring, and grinned down at her.

"What?"

"You never told me why you came back early," she replied.

"I convinced my parents to come back. They can only handle so much of my Nanna's cooking and personality before it starts to drive them insane. Besides, I think they missed Arcadia Bay as much as I did." Warren chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. I missed you." Max kissed the corner of his mouth, and he turned to meet her in a chaste kiss. It was nice to just feel his lips against her own without any passionate rush.

"I missed you, too." Warren murmured against her mouth. He smirked, raising a brow. "So, how's that itch?"

Max matched his smirk. "All better. Thanks, doctor."

"Oh course." He kissed her again. When he pulled away, he pointed at the screen. "Hey now, if we keep going like that then we're never going to finish season one."

Max shrugged. "That's alright. I already know who the killer is."

"It's not Andy!" Warren laughed, playfully shoving her. She giggled, shoving him back.

"It's totally him! You'll see!"

"I've already seen it! That's why I know!"

"Spoiler alert!"

"I'm not going to be your doctor if you keep acting this way!"

"Then who am I going to call when the itch comes back?"

Warren bit his lip, eyeing her. "...Alright, I suppose you can call me. I always make house calls for you."

"Obviously." Max rolled her eyes.

Warren planted a long kiss on her cheek before the two turned their attention back to the screen. For the rest of the night before slumber took over, they argued about Andy's true intentions and enjoyed each others company for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

 **Let's hope that Chloe doesn't find out that Max and Warren like to play Doctor.**

 **I can only imagine the toys she'd find for Max then.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
